MSN with VA and USC
by Vampir Liebhaber
Summary: this is a mix up of VA ppl and Ulimate Sin Couple ppl ON MSN!
1. Chapter 1

**Alas…Richelle owns Dimitri and Rose I don't….but I do own my characters!!!!!**

**Indian_****savage - Benjamin**

**German_Bitch – Jean**

**ItalianStallion – Drew**

**German_Midget - Ivan**

**DeadAndForgotten - Josh**

*All singed on*

Indian_Savage -Well this is messed up…

ItalianStallion – Indeed, wait ur a guardian, why r u on here this is the novices' page!!!!!!! And who is 'DeadAndForgotten'?

Indian_Savage – Well….um…um…um…

German_Midget – I LIKE PIE!!!!!!!!!

German_Bitch – Ivan, r u HY?

German_Midget – Mayb…*Shifty eyes* I'M HAVING A PIE HY!!!!!!! OMG!!! I'MA POET AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!!!!

DeadAndForgotten – Wow Ben, you killed me only 5 months ago and you have already forgotten me

Indian_Savage – BLOODY HELL!!!!!! JOSH?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!? But I killed you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DeadAndForgotten – HEH, news flash yeah…this guy is a spirit user and to see if he could bring killed strigori back to normal he tested one me!!!!!! And …you know that Belikov guy…yeah he's alive

German_Bitch – OOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Tht guy is a GOD!!!!! A sexy Russian god!!!

Indian_Savage and ItalianStallion – HEY!!!! I thought you loved me!!!!

German_Bitch – yeah…about that-

RussianGod and RussianGod'sBitch have signed on

RussianGod- Greetings

RussianGod'sBitch- Hey Bitches!

German_Bitch has signed off

German_Bitch has signed on as RussianGod'sOtherBitch

RussianGod'sOtherBitch - Hallo! es ist schon, Sie wieder zu sehen Dimitri!!

RussianGod - ah, hallo?

RussianGod'sBitch – WHAT THE HELL DIMITRI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T READ THAT!!!!!!! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU SPEAK GERMAN?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?

ItalianStallion – O.O….Rose?

RussianGod'sBitch – 0.o….Drew?

German_Midget – WOW! This is messed up, I'm glade I'm gay!

RandomIvanFan – Wait what?!?!?!?! Ur gay!!!!!?????

German_Midget – and that's my queue

German_Midget has signed off to go "do it" with his lover

DeadAndForgotten has signed off to "do it" with his midget

RussianGod – Rose, this girl is delusional and yes I speck german

RussianGod'sBitch – Bitch, you better start running

RussianGod'sOtherBitch – yeah right, u don't even know where Im at

RussianGod'sBitch has singed off and is in search of RussianGod'sOtherBitch

Indian_Savage – 0.o I'm confussed

RussianGod – join the crowd

Indian_Savage - *fan boy squeal* you said something to me!!!!!

ItalianStallion – This is getting a bit 2 weird 4 my likin….

ItalianStallion has signed off

RussianGod- 4 once I agree with the Italian

RussianGod has signed off

RussianGod'sOtherBitch – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DIMITRI DON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

IndianSavage – MIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he's my Russian god!!!!

RussianGod'sOtherBitch – wait, ur gay 2?

IndianSavage has signed off

RussianGod'sOtherBitch - *sniffle sniffle* is everybody gone?

RandomIvanFan – No

RandomIvanFan has signed off

RandomIvanFan has signed on as RandomMikaFan

RussianGod'sOtherBitch – oh good lord!!!

RussianGod'sOtherBitch has signed off

RandomMikaFan – oh fuck, I forgot the tell her I'm really Ben... oh well

RandomMikaFan has signed off

**Confused? You should be**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhh, lets settle down the crazynessity a little bit…NOT!**

**B_Becker – I think you can figure that one out…**

**D_Belikov – …and this one too…**

**WolfWithTheRedRoses – Adrian**

**HitlerHater – Ivan**

**ImUrJeanie – Jean**

**R_Hathaway – Rose…I couldn't figure out a good one for her…**

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_B_Becker has signed on_

_D_Belikov has signed on_

_R_Hathaway has signed on_

_ImUrJeanie has signed on_

ImUrJeanie: vas is vith ur SN? thr so lame!

R_Hathaway: well mayb iv grown up a bit! but in reality…I just cudnt think of anyting…

D_Belikov: roza, u used 2 be just like that…spontaneous

B_Becker: im just 2 lazy to change mine…

ImUrJeanie: Benjamin, I no ur not the lazy time, u just like evrythin clean cut

B_Becker: O relly? *wishes he could arch eye brw*

D_Belikov: lik this?*archs eye brw*

B_Becker: dont make me get drunk…and hy

D_Belikov: thats a threat? How can getting hammered b a threat?

ImUrJeanie: it is…AND BENJAMIN LEVI BECKER U VOULDN'T DARE GET DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WolfWithTheRedRoses: *stifled laughter* LEVI?!?!?!?!?! R u serious?????? That is such a gay middle name

B_Becker: FUCK U!!!!!! eh...nevermind I dont tink I want to get drunk, not with a magic wielding banshee as a girlfriend…im sowwy Mika

D_Belikov: Roza?

R_Hathaway: Yes sweetheart?

D_Belikov: uv bin quite

R_Hathaway: o, iv bin plannin world domination…

_HilterHater has signed on_

HitlerHater: *looks at above txt* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HITLERS COUSIN RUUUUUUUUUNNNNN FOR THE HILLS SAVE THE MIGET GERMANS!!!!!!! LEAVE THE CHILDREN AS SACRIFICES AND KEEP THE WOMEN FOR SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_HilterHater has signed off_

B_Becker: that was odd

ImUrJeanie: das Ivan

R_Hathaway: Ivan?

B_Becker: Ivan?

D_Belikov: Ah, Ivan a good soul

ImUrJeanie: O.o……?

R_Hathaway: Dimitri, I dont tink shes talking about that Ivan….

D_Belikov: oh…sorry

_Queue Awkward Silence _

_WolfWithTheRedRoses has signed on _

WolfWithTheRedRoses – hello my lovely rose…and others

D_Belikov: *growls*

B_Becker: easy there big boy

ImUrJeanie: this guy is already getting on my nerves

WolfWithTheRedRoses: HEY! Im right here

R_Hathaway: im with ya there fellow mentor lover

D_Belikov: shut up midget Indian

B_Becker: HEY! Easy on the height, im not _that_ short and ur not _that _tall

D_Belikov: O relly?

B_Becker: yes relly

D_Belikov: meet me in the gym

_D_Belikov has signed off to show his miget American friend what a Russian is made of_

_B_Becker has signed off to show the Russian what an American is made of _

WolfWithTheRedRoses: oh now this is good, I have bad asses' hormons raging

R_Hathaway: im getting popcorn, how bout you jean?

ImUrJeanie: nein, im more ofa dog v/ corn on it kinda girl

R_Hathaway: OoO

WolfWithTheRedRoses: I like how you think, but thats a bit gritty tho… wanna meet me tonight sxy german? ; )

ImUrJeanie: NEIN! I didnt mean it that vay, dog v/ corn on it as in the food, DUH!

WolfWithTheRedRoses: O how I love ur accent its so sexy, it's a real turn on

ImUrJeanie: Ew......ya no, thous 2 vont stop till the other is dead…not good

WolfWithTheRedRoses: o I find it good, then tht leaves me w/ 2 lovely ladies…o what is it they say…the more the merrier?

R_Hathaway: Adrian ur a perv

ImUrJeanie: im gunna go save ur boyfriend b4 mine kills him rose

R_Hathaway: o relly? I thnk mine will kill urs, lets bet on it

ImUrJeanie: FUCK JA! Cuz Ben vill vin, but vhat about Dimitri? dont u lurv him? *raises eye brw*

R_Hathaway: oh ill get Lis so she can heal Ben 4 u

_ImUrJeanie has signed off to watch Dimitri get his ass kicked_

_R_Hathaway has signed off to watch Benjamin get his ass kicked_

WolfWithTheRedRoses: wat no goodbyes, uh women these days

_WolfWithTheRedRoses has signed off_

**Soooooooo, what cha guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in the review!!!!!! Russian Spanks for everybody that Reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**- Poppy**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, i got some not very nice reviews on this story that i deleted, so this is to anybody eles that is a ass and wants to leave nasty reviews. i don't give a fuck if anybody likes my stories but if you have something not nice to say, log on and PM me, don't be a pussy. To everybody that dose like my story, kudos to you!

-Poppy


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry guys but this story is being post-pone because I'm starting a novel that if it's good enough may be published!!!! Really, you guys should be happy for me…why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything to you guys…OWWWW! Why do you hurt me this way?????

Ok I'll tell you a little bit about it. It takes place in the 1980's and a college student girl is trying to write a book about the WW II from a Russian soldier's point of view…the story goes on how she gets the history form a veteran soldier so on and so forth…do you think that's lame?


End file.
